


An exposing livestream

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Carols, Cockles, Facebook, Jason and friends, Jensen Singing, M/M, camera crashing, livestream, misha is baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen and Jason are doing a Christmas live. A camera crash reveals a well-known house-elf





	

Jensen sat on a chair in front of a big blinking colorful Christmas tree. The guitar rested on his lap and he was tuning the strings of the guitar, while his friend Jason Manns, flipped through some pages with chords of Christmas songs.   
“I can't believe I am doing this again”; he smiled, playing some chords and single notes.  
“You are the biggest stage hog I know, Ackles.” Jason sorted the songs. Then he got up and moved to a tripod, adjusting the camera for the live stream.  
“Thought of Holly Jolly, Have yourself and maybe home for the holidays at first?”  
Jensen nodded with a smile. This were songs he knew to play and sing.   
He hated it, when he didn't get the tone or played a wrong tune.  
“So, I put on the live stream.... let's go.”

“Hey, Facebook...merry Christmas to all of you”, Jensen smiled nonchalantly into the camera, while Jason found his way back to his own chair and his guitar.   
“We are here two days before Christmas Eve to entertain you with some wonderful, professional”; Jensen giggled slightly, “Christmas Music.”  
Jason just shook his head and stroke his own, by this time, long grown beard.  
“Hope, a few of you find the time to join us. … Oh I see some hearts popping up on the screen but I can't see any of your comments. I am not a falcon... Hope, you didn't write to embarrassing comments”; he winked. Then Jensen turned to Jason and they both agree on starting with “Holly, jolly Christmas.”  
They both played the guitar and sang a long, swaying to the music. Oscar and Icarus, Jensen's dogs were running around, sniffing at the guitar.  
“Boys, go in the kitchen, panhandle for some food”; he orders, after finishing the song, showing with a finger into the direction of the kitchen. In the background a rustling noise resound and the chinking of plates and cutlery.  
“This is our house-elf, preparing the meal”, Jensen smiled brightly risking a look into the kitchen.  
“J, can we go on, or do you want a food break”, Jason teased, handling a sheet over to Jensen.  
“Let's go on... Have yourself a merry little Christmas... You can sing a long at home.”  
Jensen began with the first tunes and wanted to sing the first lines, when his dog came back into the room, running over the tripod.   
The camera fell down and landed onto the side, filming the kitchen. Misha was walking around in the kitchen, an apron around his waist. He was balancing a baking sheet with cookies on it in his hands. When he heard someone walking in the living room, he looked up, seeing Jensen who picked up the camera. He had a red shine on his face and smiled awkwardly.  
“It's still filming, isn't it?” Misha supposed, putting the sheet on the counter. Then he cleaned his hands and came over.   
“Hey Facebook...surprised to see me here?” He grinned, winking into the camera. He moved over, grabbing a third chair.   
“Well, the house-elf quit his kitchen job.”


End file.
